Sex On A Stick
by notjustablipintimee
Summary: I posted this on Tumblr a while ago, then decided to upload it here for all the lovely people that follow me. Basically this is just a one shot of the day after Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian meet at the Lima Bean, except, this time, Blaine is not around.


Kurt stood in line alone, one day, at the Lima Bean. Blaine was running a little late, so Kurt was simply going to order their drinks for them and wait.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of strange hands rest on his hips. A smile grew on his face as he turned around but dropped when he saw who it was. "Sebastian, what the hell are you doing? Get your hands off me." Kurt swatted Sebastian's hands away as a disgusted look replace the smile.

Sebastian stroked the back of Kurt's hair. "Damn, Kurt, I can see why Blaine is so into you. You're a fucking sex god."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his back on the Warbler. "I'm too smart for your tricks Sebastian. Just leave me alone."

Sebastian sneered as he turned the boy back around by his shoulders. "I like an assertive boy. It's such a turn on."

Kurt slapped Sebastian's hand off this time. "What is it with you? Yesterday, you were trying to hit on Blaine and now you want in my pants?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Honestly, Kurt, that whole protective boyfriend thing was shockingly hot. I mean, it was so bad ass and you clearly wear the pants in that relationship. I mean, look at Blaine. You've got the poor boy whipped and in the words of Rihanna…" Sebastian leaned in close as to whisper into Kurt's ear. "Chains and whips excite me."

Kurt's eyes widened so much he thought they were gonna fall out of their sockets. He grabbed Sebastian by the hand and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. He back Sebastian up into a corner, his blue-grey eyes alive with fire. "Listen here, Smyth. I don't like you. You're a manipulative man whore who has no respect for men. You are conniving and selfish and I hate that in a person." Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. "However, you've got me horny as fuck right now, so you are gonna get on you're scrawny little knees and suck me off until I am satisfied. Do you understand, pretty boy?"

Sebastian's eyes darkened with lust as he licked his lips. "Drop those pants and you've got yourself a deal."

Kurt quickly unbuttoned his super tight pants and, with a little help from Sebastian, they hanging around his knees within a matter of seconds.

Sebastian fell to his knees and looked up at Kurt before taking in his entire cock in one gulp. Kurt gasped as a feeling of pleasure over took him. "Fuck, Sebastian, you little cock slut, why the fuck are you so damn good at this?"

Sebastian winked. "I've gotten a lot of practice."

With a loud moan, Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hair and began face fucking the boy. "You like that, Sebastian? Do you like it when I take control?"

Sebastian hummed in agreement which made Kurt's cock buzz. Kurt grunted as his knees grew week. "Faster, Sebastian! I'm so fucking close."

Sebastian was eager to please. With one lick of the leaking pre-cum, Sebastian was balls deep on Kurt's dick. He was running his tongue up and down the underside as he moved his lips faster and harder.

Kurt shut his eyes tightly as he felt the pressure build up in his bulging erection. "I want you to swallow me whole, Sebastian. When I come, I don't want a drop leaving your lips. Is that fucking understood?"

Sebastian nodded and began to work even harder than before. Within seconds, Kurt was coming into Sebastian's mouth with a loud yelp. Sebastian worked his tongue and lips as he swallowed every bit of the cum exiting Kurt's cock quickly.

When he was done, Kurt sighed and pushed Sebastian away from him as to pull up his pants. Once Kurt had successfully got his skinny jeans back on, he grabbed the back of Sebastian's head and pulled him in for a too-rough kiss, which Sebastian responded to just as readily.

Suddenly, Kurt's phone went off in the middle of their heated kiss. He pulled away and answered it quickly. "Hey, Blaine. I just had to hit the bathroom. I'll be out in a sec."

Kurt slammed his phone closed and glared at Sebastian. "I don't like you anymore than I did three minutes ago, but you are one talented cock slut."

Sebastian's eyes sparkled with the pseudo-compliment. "And you sir, are one fine hunk of meat I would not mind getting down on every so often."

Kurt walked right up to Sebastian and craned his neck of his lips were right against Sebastian's ear. "Meet me back here Friday at 6:00 and we'll see if we can work something out." Kurt blew into Sebastian's ear and strutted out.

Sebastian stared wide eyed at Kurt's ass. "Now that's what I call sex on a stick!"


End file.
